The Night of the Comet
The Night of the Comet is the second episode of the First Season and in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|The Night of The Comet Promo Trailer ELENA MEETS DAMON AND LEARNS ABOUT STEFAN’S PAST LOVE — As Mystic Falls prepares for a festival to celebrate the passing of a comet Vicki is in the hospital recovering from the attack she can barely remember. goes to the hospital and tries to use his abilities to make sure Vicki doesn’t remember what really happened, but his attempt is cut short when Vicki’s brother Matt arrives. Jeremy continues to struggle at school and with his feelings for Vicki. At a parent/teacher conference, Mr. Tanner makes Aunt Jenna feel that she is failing as a surrogate parent, especially when it comes to Jeremy. decides to go to the Salvatore house to talk to Stefan, but finds his charming brother Damon instead. Damon reveals surprising information about Stefan’s past, and when Stefan arrives home, Elena is confused and embarrassed to realize that he isn’t happy to see her there. Meanwhile, Vicki’s memory of the attack begins to come back to her. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring * Peyton Lee as Guy * Elizabeth Keener as Girl Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore * This episode had 3.78 millions viewers in USA. * First episode to show witch powers. * Although unseen until'' Bloodlines, Anna arrives in town in this episode. * The opening sequence hints at Elena and Stefan's first encounter when he saved her after her parent's car went over Wickery Bridge ("I know we have history together" "Last spring my parents' car drove off of a bridge near the lake") * This is the first episode where a compulsion doesn't work properly. '''Episode Title:' :* The episode title The Night of the Comet refers to the event of a comet over Mystic Falls that has not occurred in a century and a half. :* Night of the Comet was also a 1984 zombie apocalypse B-movie. Cultural References * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Comet Night of the Comet], a 1984 zombie apocalypse B-movie. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wuthering_Heights Wuthering Heights], Emily Brontë's only novel, originally published under the pseudonym Ellis Bell. Quotes Voiceovers : : Dear Diary. This morning is different. There's change. I can sense it. Feel it. : I'm awake. For the first time in a long time I feel completely and undeniably awake. : For once I don't regret the day before it begins. :'' I welcome the day''. Elena/Stefan: Because I know... :'' I will see her again''. :'' I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good''. Quotes :Jenna: "Oh! Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" ---- :Jenna: "Hair up or down" Elena: "Sexy stewardess, boozy housewife." Jenna: "Up it is." ---- :Elena: "I feel good, which is rare, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff." ---- :Caroline: "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" :Bonnie: "Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something... Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so." ---- :Bonnie: "Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." ---- :Elena: "I got home tonight, planning on doing what I always do; write in my diary like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. So I get everything out, every feeling and it all goes in this little book I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I'd be writing things I should probably tell you." :Stefan: "What would you write?" :Elena: "I would write "Dear Diary. Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. No drama, now is just not the time." But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is... I'm scared, Stefan. I'm that if I let myself be happy for even one moment the world's just gonna come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that." :Stefan: "Do you wanna know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in," well, this is reality, right here." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures Night-of-the-Comet-001.jpg Night-of-the-Comet-002.jpg Night-of-the-Comet-003.jpg Night-of-the-Comet-004.jpg niteofthecomet1.JPG|Elena and Stefan at the front of the boarding house. 102.jpg|Damon and Elena sees Stefan. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0422.JPG|Stefan talking to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0213.JPG|Elena and Damon meet for the first tine. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0200.JPG|Stefan catches Damon talking to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0255.JPG|Damon talks about Stefan to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0030.JPG|Damon tells Elena about Katherine (Stefan's ex). normal_SR0742_VD101b_0012.JPG|Elena goes inside the Salvatore's boarding house for the first time. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0072.JPG|Elena, Stefan and Damon. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0088.JPG|Stefan in his home. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0124.JPG|Damon and Elena talking about Katherine. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0100.JPG|Stefan and Damon. normal_VD102a_0459.JPG|Stefan, Damon and Vicki on the roof top. normal_VD102a_0599.JPG|Damon pushes Vicki in front of Stefan. normal_VD102a_0477.JPG|Vicki freaking out. normal_VD102a_0565.JPG|Vicki panicking, Stefan stopping her. normal_VD102a_0497.JPG|Stefan and Damon arguing. normal_VD102a_0103.JPG|Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at Mystic Grill. normal_notcelenadamon.jpg|Elena and Damon normal_VD102a_0159.JPG|Bonnie and Caroline talking to Elena. normal_stefandamonroof2.jpg|Stefan and Damon on the roof top. normal_stefandamonroof3.jpg|Stefan and Damon looking at Vicki (who is on the floor freaking out). normal_scstefandamon.jpg|Damon and Stefan looking at Vicki. vampirediaries102_0977.jpg tumblr_m4su1cXOVC1r0dpqco1_500.jpg Nightofthecomet1.jpg Nightofthecomet2.jpg 1x02-Night-of-the-Comet-the-vampire-diaries-8202255-1280-720.jpg Nightofthecomet5.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x02 : La nuit de la comète 102 102 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters